A Marauders' Christmas
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and little Harry, celebrating Harry's first Christmas. It's my holiday offering this year. A cute little nothing really though.


"Merry Christmas, Prongsie!" Sirius yelled as he passed the window.

"Merry Christmas!" Remus echoed, chasing vengefully after him. Suddenly, Remus leapt forwards and pinned him to the snowy ground. He yelped as the snow slid into his shirt as they wrestled. Eventually Remus pinned him and stuffed the wet, dirty snow down his shirt.

"Now I'm all wet! Remmy, why'd you have to do that?" Sirius complained, laughing. Remus gave him a look.

"You know very well why, and may I remind you that I could have chosen to do something else that you'd have liked a lot less."

"Like what?" Sirius asked curiously. Remus leaned over and whispered in his ear. Sirius blanched. "You wouldn't!" he exclaimed, horrified.

"Be glad I thought of something else, or I would have." Remus smirked at him before moving to greet James and Lily, who were standing in the door, watching them. "Hello James, Lily."

"Yeah, hi guys!"

"Hello, Remus, Sirius. You wouldn't what?" Sirius blushed slightly.

"Withhold his Christmas present." Remus replied with studied casualness. James and Lily exchanged a glance; clearly they were missing something.

"Anyway, come on in, boys!" As soon as the rest of them cleared out of the entry hall, Sirius stopped and shook himself off, sending snow and water flying all over the room.

"Nice place, Prongsie," he commented lightly, glancing around, poking his head in doors, and generally acting like a curious puppy would. James laughed.

"Pads, I forbid you chewing on anything." Sirius pouted for a moment, then grinned at him.

* * *

Sirius slipped into Remus' room as soon as James and Lily had gone back downstairs, sliding his arms around Remus' waist. Remus sighed and leaned back against Sirius' chest, letting the other boy support him. "Remmy, I've got a very important question: do we tell them, or let them figure it out?" Remus considered for a moment.

"Let them figure it out. Somehow, I don't think that it will take to long." He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"You'll see." Before Sirius could complain about this lack of an answer, Remus turned around and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"You can not-answer my questions all you want, so long as you follow it up with a kiss like that!" Sirius murmured dazedly when they broke apart again. Remus merely wrapped his arms around Sirius and laid his head on his shoulder, taking comfort in the presence of his mate.

"You ready to go downstairs?" he murmured after a while. Sirius nodded reluctantly.

"Might as well. They'll wonder where we are if we don't."

* * *

Sirius bounced all over the library; poking out the window, bugging James and Lily, peeking into the bassinette where little Harry lay (Lily had forbidden him to pick Harry up while he was sleeping), and generally running on everyone's nerves. Finally, Remus had had enough.

"Siri! Sit!" he snapped. Sirius deflated mid-bounce, and slunk over to curl up against his side. Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulders tangling his fingers into Sirius' thick black curls, letting him know that he wasn't really mad at him. James raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, at least _somebody _can control him," he commented mildly. Lily giggled. Remus yawned.

"Think I'll turn in. C'mon Siri, you can play with Harry tomorrow." They both stood, leaving Lily wondering exactly what was between them. "Goodnight James, Lils."

* * *

"I love you, Remmy." Sirius whispered sleepily into Remus' ear, holding him close.

"Love you too, Siri." He softly kissed Sirius' lips one last time before falling asleep. Sirius watched the clock strike midnight. 'Merry Christmas, Remmy.'

* * *

"GET UP REMMY! UP, UP, UP! C'MON, REMMY, PRESENTS!!!"

"Alright Siri, I'm up. Calm down before you hurt yourself. I'm coming." He quickly slipped a robe over his pajama bottoms, knowing Sirius would never be able to wait for him to change, then followed him downstairs. James and Lily met them on the second floor landing, Lily carrying a gurgling Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Me- OOH! PRESENTS!!!" Sirius raced towards the pile of presents, like he'd never had any before. The others laughed and quickly sorted the presents out.

James held up his hand. "I solemnly swear that I did not discuss my gifts with anybody." The others echoed him, Lily laughing, Sirius actually serious for once, Remus his usual solemn self. It was their Christmas tradition to try to get coordinating gifts without discussing it. The hint this year was "appearance".

Lily exclaimed over the unimaginative, but still pretty, gifts of jewelry that she had received from her husband and his closest friends. James whacked Sirius across the back of the head with what had apparently been his present: a hairbrush. Sirius dissolved into laughter. For all his earlier excitement though, Sirius close to sit back and watch as the others opened their presents, mildly disappointed that Remus didn't open his gift first.

He finally pulled Sirius' present over to him and looked at him expectantly until the puppyish man dug out the present that he had given him. Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to start opening the gift. "Same time?" Remus offered at last. Sirius nodded, and they both tore into the bright wrapping paper, lifting out a nearly matched set of collars. They stared at each other in shock from having the same idea, while James and Lily stared at them taking in implications of their gifts, a rather public claim on each other. Somehow, they had not seen that coming . . .. Sirius reached over and gently fastened Remus' around his neck.

"Property of: Sirius Black," he murmured into his ear, following the words with a gentle kiss. He smiled and set his around his own neck, hand closing over the matching dog tag. _Property of: Remus J. Lupin. _He sighed and curled happily up against Remus' side, perfectly content.

* * *

-

Yeah.... A Christmas fic I wrote a while back. It came from the absent thought that I wanted Sirius and Remus to have matching collars. So I gave them to them. Nothing really deep in there, that I know of.

-

And yeah, it's little Harry's first Christmas, obviously. Cute, huh?


End file.
